Coin-operated vending machines are known in which newspapers or magazines are displayed within a lockable enclosure having a door which may be unlocked by inserting a predetermined combination of coins into a coin mechanism associated with the vending machine. In this regard, reference is made to my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,330, which illustrates a coin-operated vending machine that may be used for the sale of newpapers.
As described in my prior patent, the opening of the door to the vending machine may be controlled by inserting a predetermined combination of coins into a coin slot of the coin mechanism. A latch member is mounted on the vending maching door and engages a keeper within the coin mechanism when the door is locked. However, when the required combination of coins is inserted in the mechanism, the coins form a column which may bear against a cam surface formed on the latch member. On movement of the latch member relative to the column of coins, the coins contact the cam surface on the latch member to cause the latch member to be deflected downwardly such that a finger or tooth on the latch member fails to engage the keeper such that the door can be opened. As the door to the vending machine is opened, the column of coins is permitted to drop into a coin receptacle. Following this, a newspaper may be removed from the vending machine and the door may then again be closed with the latch member cooperating with the keeper to prevent opening of the door until the required combination of coins is again inserted into the coin mechanism, etc.
During usage of a vending machine, as described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,330, the vending machine may be subjected to considerable abuse. For example, the machine may be subjected to tampering in an attempt to recover coins from the coin receptacle. Also, slugs may be deposited in the coin mechanism in an attempt to open the vending machine. Also, there may be abuse of the vending machine during usage, by, for example, slamming the door of the vending machine.
Due to the harsh usage received by the vending machine, it may be necessary to repair the machine from time to time. At present, it is difficult to repair the coin mechanism for the vending machine since the coin mechanism and the enclosure for the coin mechanism form a single unit which must be removed in its entirety during repair and replaced with a new unit. Thus, it would be desirable if a vending machine could be provided in which the coin mechanism could be more easily repaired without having to remove the entire coin mechanism and the coin mechanism enclosure from the vending machine.
One form of rough usage which is received by a vending machine results from slamming of the vending machine door. In a vending machine of the type illustrated in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,330, the latch member, which is supported by the vending machine door, is deflected downwardly through contact with the keeper during closing of the vending machine door. If the door is slammed shut, as may frequently be the case, the force exerted against the latch member during closing of the door may be sufficient to bend the support for the latch member to permanently alter the position of the latch member. With the position of the latch member being permanently altered, the latch member may fail to engage the keeper when the door is closed. The door may, then, be opened by merely pulling on the door with the latch member riding over the keeper. With the locking action of the vending machine door being permanently impaired by, thus, altering the position of the latch member, the vending machine may cease to function for its desired purpose to prevent the unauthorized removal of newspapers from the vending machine.
In view of the difficulties which are encountered in usage of vending machines due to slamming of the vending machine door, it would be desirable if a vending machine could be provided in which the support for the latch member had a greater resistance to deformation by bending. This would prevent a change in the position of the latch member such that the vending machine would remain functional in locking of the vending machine door even after repeated slamming of the door.